Dirty Dancing
by Stripy sox roc
Summary: An alternative MerDer story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am starting a new fic despite the fact my old one isn't finished (Dont' worry it will be!), which I know is a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself.

Anyway this is a bit darker and a lot dirtier than my other one, so be warned.

Enjoy!

x

* * *

Derek Shepherd liked to enjoy the simple things in life; fresh air; nice food; good sex. However, since his marriage had crashed and burned, he'd had very little of the last one, which was a shame because it was his favourite of the three. It had been almost a year since he'd had any real sex, and standing over the toilet jacking off just wasn't going to cut it anymore. He needed sex.

It was a Thursday night, his night set-aside for strippers. Watching women take off their clothing wasn't nearly as satisfying as being able to do it for them, but as he felt Candy or Honey or whoever lean over him, their breasts in his face, it was pretty damn close. He wasn't a pervert, or a sex addict or anything like that; he looked upon it as charity work. These poor young women needed money, and he had more than enough to go around. It seemed only right that he give something back.

As he took his usual seat in the far corner of 'Bouncing Babes' he noticed a new dancer had been hired. She stood to the left of the stage, mere metres away from him, and appeared to be dressed as a schoolgirl. Maybe her slightly apprehensive expression was put on to match her looser plaits and knee high socks, but he couldn't help but think it was real. He watched as she continued to dance, she tossed her head and rolled her hips, her tiny skirt lifting up to reveal a pair of frilly white panties.

The lights grew dim as the song came to an end, and the girls dispersed off stage and into the audience. Derek caught the new girls eye and tilted his head, beckoning her over. She smiled at him through bubblegum pink lips and walked towards where he was sitting. As she approached, he saw the nervous spark reignite in her eye, and it made him feel awkward. He never felt like this with any of the more experienced dancers, but now he felt unsure of himself. There was something different about her.

"You're new." It was all he could think of to say. If it had been any of the other girls, he probably would have made a dirty remark, but it somehow didn't seem appropriate now.

"A regular, huh? Well I've been told to be extra good to the regulars." She placed a hand either side of him, on the arms of his chair and leant over to whisper in his ear "And believe me, I'm gonna be very good to you."

From this angle he could see right down her button up shirt. When she'd been on stage he'd noticed that her cleavage wasn't anywhere near as voluptuous as the other girls' and now he understood. Where all the other dancers wore push-up bras and basques, this one wore nothing. Nothing except a pair of sparkly heart shaped nipple tassels. And he loved it.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Derek nodded, eagerly, his mouth dry. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket and she smiled, unbuttoning her belt of a skirt and letting it fall to the ground. He slipped the notes into the elastic of her panties, marvelling at the soft skin of her hips. She lowered herself onto his lap and began grinding against him in time to the music. He was as hard as a rock, and he was certainly glad the lights were dimmed so no one could see how aroused he was. He pulled another handful of notes out of his pocket, finding it difficult because his pants were so tight.

This time, for each note he slipped into her waistband, she undid another button on her shirt, until it was completely undone and he was able to push it off her shoulders. Now she was practically dry fucking him in nothing by her socks, panties and those delectable breast ornaments. In that moment he was sure he'd never been happier.

He raised a hand and traced around the heart-shape on her left breast, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers. She leaned in towards him and he smelt a hint of something flowery, coming from her, shocking innocent smelling.

"Management say there are certain things we're not allowed to show." She demonstrated, touching the sequins that hid her nipples, and brushing a hand across the front of her panties. "But I say, why cover up any more of the merchandise that you have to? That's why I love this things." She gestured towards the tassels "I've got loads of them. I've even got some edible ones."

Derek groaned at this admission, imagining eating candy from her soft breasts. He reached into a pocket to pull out some more bills, only to find it empty. He fished his wallet out of his other pocket and opened it. She dipped her fingers inside and fiddled with a fifty.

"You give me that, I'll let you put it anywhere you like."

He grabbed it eagerly, not willing to pass up such an opportunity. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he guided his hand right into the front of her panties. He pushed the noted round until it sat right in the crotch of her panties, then, twisting his hand round, he stroked her wetness. She was as aroused as he was. He dragged his hand out again, feeling his way up her pussy.

"No hair." He commented.

"Makes the sex better." She replied.

He loved it, Addison always preferred to go au natural, insisting God put hair there for a reason. It was like fucking a gorilla.

The song ended and the girl planted a kiss on his cheek and clambered off his lap. He was definitely coming back before next Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys!**

**Can I start by telling you how much I love for your great reviews. Than go onto add that I hope it seemed realistic only I can't say I've ever been in a strip club.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Derek, work kept him so busy he didn't get to the club for another week, despite his resolve to go sooner. He didn't finish work until late that night, and the club was an hour's drive from the hospital, he'd chosen one far away on purpose. After all, it wouldn't do to be seen there by someone he worked with, he _was _the Head of Neurosurgery.

Meredith was exhausted. She worked all day and then worked all night, and somehow she was still struggling to make ends meet. She could hear the other girls talking and laughing but she was too tired to go and join in. She needed to guy from last Thursday to come back, he was a great tipper. She rolled her fishnets up her legs and began to paint on her red lipstick. Her hair was tied back in a severe bun, and she wore a black leotard and trilby. Very Chicago. Costume change happened once a week, and she was hoping to get the schoolgirl one again soon. Mr. Thursday seemed to like it.

He was driving like a madman, way over the speed limit, but he didn't care, as long as he was on time for the show. He wanted the same girl again, and that required getting there early enough to request her.

The intercom in the dressing room buzzed, signalling it was time for the girls to make their way down to the stage. Shoes were picked up and robes were slipped on. Shoes would only be put on at the last possible moment to ensure the least amount of discomfort possible. The robes would be discarded in the wings, to be put on again only once the show had finished.

She liked this club better than the last one. Whilst this one could brag of being a 'gentlemen's club' the last one had definitely been a sleazy strip joint, where the tips had been bad, the men rude, and the girls routinely turning prostitute at the end of the night. Here there were rules against that sort of thing.

She entered the stage just in time to see Mr. Thursday slip into the same seat as last time. He tipped her hat forward and began to dance. She slid her hands down the front of her body, swaying her hips. She picked up her dance cane and slid it between her legs. It was a move she knew the men loved. She always made sure to make eye contact with every member of the audience, it ensured good tips.

The song came to an end and the girls exchanged places for another dance. As the music started, they simultaneously put their right legs forward and proceeded to slide their hands down them, asses in the air revealing their cleavages before snapping back up suddenly.

She loved the synchronised dance routines. When she was younger she'd had a nanny who'd taken her to see a show on Broadway. She'd fallen in love with the complicated choreography and the fancy costumes; it had all seemed so glamorous. From then on she'd wanted to be a star, singing and dancing on stage. Her mother had thought it a foolish dream, but paid for dance and music lessons anyway, more to keep her out of the way than because she's thought her daughter would enjoy them. If only her mother could see her now.

As the last chords of the song struck, she sneaked a peek at Mr. Thursday, who nodded to signal he was reserving her. She slowly made her way over, purposely taking a long time to frustrate him.

"Couldn't keep away, huh?" she teased playfully, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"From you?" he replied, catching her hand and caressing it slightly. "Never."

Technically conversation wasn't necessary, after all that wasn't what customers were paying for, but as she placed his hands on her hips and began to move, she felt a desire to talk to him, to get to know him.

"Been up to much?" she asked, as she spun round and shook her barely covered ass in his face.

"Busy week at work." He answered, before adding as an afterthought "Though you'll be pleased to know I stopped at an ATM on the way here. Got you some big stuff." He tucked a 20 into the elasticated garter around her thigh.

"I do love the big stuff." She replied, her voice low and sultry, the double meaning in her words clear. She ran a finger down his denim-clad erection. He tucked another bill into her garter. A fifty.

She slid gracefully onto his lap, clutching at his jacket for balance as she began to rock back and forth in time to the music. He groaned at the friction across his groin. She was without a doubt, the best dancer he'd ever had. He shoved a handful of noted down her top without evening looking at what they were, but careful to touch as much of her breasts as possible on his way out. His touch made her shiver and her nipples became hard, straining against the thin black material that restrained them. He grinned and pinched one between his fingers. She moaned in response.

She knew that there were rules against this kind of thing for a reason. After all, they were dancers not whores! But it all felt so good, so right.

Glancing down her top she saw he'd left her two 50's and a 10! That was her heating bill for the month paid.

He squeezed her breasts together, marvelling at the deep valley it created.

"Stop!" she whispered.

He looked up, frowning. She cocked her head apologetically "Technically you're not meant to touch me. I could lose my job." He nodded understanding. He pulled something else out his pocket ad the song ended and slipped it into the crotch of her panties, taking the opportunity to stroke her wet slit. Maybe he hadn't understood as well she'd thought.

"You can't do that!" she whispered more urgently. He looked so disappointed that she took pity on him. "Meet me outside afterwards, I'll give you my card. I do private parties too."

After the show finished she hurried upstairs to change. Counting her money, she fished out the piece of paper he'd slid so intimately under her, she grinned in amazement. A hundred dollar bill.

He stared in wonder as she slipped out the back door shortly after. Even in her normal clothes she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Wordlessly she handed him a small cardboard rectangle and walked away. He looked down and couldn't help but laugh at the name.

Cookie Munster.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little filler chapter to move the story along. I'll have the next one up soon though.

Enjoy!

x

* * *

Derek turned the card over and over in his hand, willing himself to come to a decision, but he couldn't. On one hand he really wanted to call her. To ask her to come to his trailer that night, but on the other hand he knew that she shouldn't, especially since he didn't even know what a 'private party' was exactly. Just dancing? He doubted it. Sex? Maybe, but despite his long dry spell, he still wasn't sure he was desperate enough to pay for sex.

He threw the card down on the desk and sighed. He knew this was wrong. He was a doctor for crying out loud, he should be thinking about hookers when he was supposed to be concentrating on saving lives.

He looked up as the door swung open and his best friend entered without bothering to knock first.

"You look like shit."

Mark was probably right, he hadn't been sleeping well since the divorce and the lack of sex was playing havoc with his skin.

"Thanks."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. Pickle?"

"Don't have a nurse to offer it to?"

"Been there, done that. This hospital needs some fresh meat, I can't wait 'til the new interns start."

Derek nodded absently, having stopped paying attention. He always did when Mark started talking about sex; it only proved to make him jealous. Instead he stared at the card on the desk in front of him. Mark noticed his friend zoning out and followed his gaze to the small piece of paper. Reaching forward he plucked it off the desk and read it.

"Cookie Munster, huh? She hot?"

Derek nodded "Very."

"Then why are you starring at the card like a little girl instead of calling?"

Derek considered the question and replied with another "What exactly is a private party?"

Mark nodded knowingly "Fancy name for sex. You'll have to pay, but stripper-whore sex is better than normal whore sex."

Derek glanced up, he knew he shouldn't be shocked, this was Mark but all the same.

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, more like," Mark smirked. "I'll leave you alone to make the call.

He swung the door shut behind him and Derek picked up the phone weighing it in his hand for a second before dialling. He took a deep breath as she answered.

"Hello?" He exhaled quickly, he was apparently now so horny all it took was one word and he had a hard-on.

"Hi."

"Sorry, do I know-"

He interrupted "You gave me your card last night."

"Oh." She laughed, the noise making his pants feel even tighter. "Mr. Thursday!"

"Mr. Thursday?" He questioned.

"Well I had to call you something. Don't worry though," she added before he could interrupt "I won't ask you for your real name."

"Good. But more to the point, are you busy tonight?"

She'd made plans to go drinking with her friends, but that could be re-arranged, she'd rather see him.

"Let me see…" She paused, pretending to think about it. "Yeah I can do tonight.

"Great," he replied relieved. He gave her the address and hung up.

He was getting laid tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it. The big one. The one you've all been waiting for.**

**The private party awaits!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith was nervous. She knew that she shouldn't be, she'd done this hundreds of times, the drill was simple: arrive; dance; strip; dance; special dance for guest of honour; dress; leave. This was no different. She checked her stockings or ladders then rolled them up her legs. She slipped on a pair of stilettos and stood up to look in the mirror. She smiled at the final effect. Mr. Thursday was sure to love it.

Derek was nervous. He paced the trailer, fiddling with things and adjusting them. Was the tie too much? He put a bottle of wine on some ice to cool and got out two glasses. He felt completely out of his depth and it scared him. He'd built a career on always being in control and now that had been taken from him.

He heard a car pull up outside and gulped. It was now or never. She knocked; he paused. If he opened the door instantly he'd look pathetic, like he'd been waiting. But then again, when you live in what was basically a large tin can, you're never too far from the door! She knocked again, he tore of the tie and dumped it on the floor, it was definitely too much. He opened the door.

"Hi, sorry about that, I, um, I didn't hear the door." She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Right. So…nice place." Now it was his turn to look disbelieving.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other. Derek looked around for inspiration; his gaze fell on the beverage he'd set out.

"Wine?"

She nodded "Thanks." Vintage Merlot, it had been a present to him from a patient. Not being much of a wine drinker himself, it had been sitting in the trailer gathering dust as he waited for the right occasion.

He handed her a glass and she raised it in a mock toast before tossing it back in one. Derek starred in shock before following suit. At this rate he'd end up drunk. Very soon.

"Ready to get started?" she asked. Derek felt his mouth go dry in anticipation he nodded.

Smiling, she motioned for him to sit on the bed as she stood in the kitchen area to give him a good view.

She popped a CD into the player and pressed play, music filled the room. She undid the belt on her long black trench coat and pushed it to the floor.

Derek's eyes almost fell out of his head as she revealed a tiny French maid's outfit. From her bag she pulled a black feather duster that she ran over her body as she danced. The white blouse she wore was only half buttoned, revealing a black-lace bra which lifter her breasts so high Derek was sure they were defying gravity.

The tiny black skirt she wore did nothing to cover her frilly panties and the creamy skin above the lace tops of her stockings.

She pushed the duster down her top and thrust her chest forward into it. How Derek wished he were that duster. Smiling naughtily at him, she pulled it out her top and ran it down her body and up under her skirt, where she rubbed it against her crotch and moaned theatrically. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if it would be improper to open his fly and relieve the discomfort.

She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down to the ground. He stared. His mouth open, at the expanse of creamy flesh exposed. She shook her hips and rotated slowly on the spot until she faced away from him. Undoing the zipper on her skirt she pushed it all the way to the ground, ass raised high in the air. Derek could feel himself salivating.

Turning back towards him she caught his eye "More?"

He nodded zealously, feeling like a little kid being offered his favourite candy. She reached up and pushed a bra strap down over one smooth, slightly freckled shoulder. She then did the same on the other side. Then, reaching slowly behind her, she proceeded to unclasp her bra.

Derek waited paralysed with want. He was finally going to see her bare breasts in all their glory.

Pulling off the black lacy garment, she tossed it at him, feeling freer than ever before.

He caught it in amazement. Counting down from 10 he braced himself for what he was about to see.

Oh. He had loved the tassels before, but they weren't what he wanted now. Now he wanted nipples. Dark, pink, swollen nipples he could tease between his teeth and feel pressed against his chest.

"More?" he asked hopefully.

She raised one eyebrow mockingly but remained silent. She walked over to the CD player and changed the track.

Then she stepped towards him slowly, her stiletto's clicking, until she was stood directly in front of him. Swaying slightly she ran the feather duster down his body, pausing over the hard bulge in his pants. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he began to slowly lose control. He bucked his hips slightly, causing her to giggle; it was like music to his ears.

Then she leaned in, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, her breasts crushed against his strong chest. He raised his head and looked her in the eye, silently asking for permission. She knew what he wanted, and she knew she shouldn't let him. The Golden Rule of stripping is remain in control, and don't go too far. She hesitated, and then slowly nodded. A grin spread across his face as her reached up and pealed of her tassels, revealing her pert nubs. He lowered his head and took one of them into his mouth, relishing the salty taste of her sweat-sheened skin. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

Pulling back she removed herself from his lap and continued to dance, as her back was turned, Derek saw his chance. He reached forward and briskly tugged down her frilly panties. He could now see a thin string looping her hips and disappearing between her plum cheeks. She had been wearing a G-string under her panties. He'd deal with that later.

Meredith froze as she felt him whip her panties down her legs. He certainly hadn't asked for permission to do that! Luckily she always wore a G-string underneath, in case anything were to go wrong. Turning back to face him she kicked the panties away, trying to pretend it was all part of the plan. It was her own fault; she'd given him and inch and expected him not to take a mile.

Derek groaned as he looked at her. She stood before him, with just a tiny triangle of material to cover her feminine mound. So soon he'd be inside her. He could picture the pool of wetness that awaited him when he removed her last garment. She swung onto his lap, a leg either side of him, pinning his arms to him body.

Rolling her body, Meredith could feel his hard cock pressing into her lower back. He was really enjoying this. Suddenly she was flipped onto her back, pinned to the bed by his large body. He reached between them and tore off her thong. The sound of ripping material filled the air.

He finally had her naked and in bed. How he had longed for this moment! He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard. He could feel her writhing beneath him. He was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. Suddenly his ass hit the floor.

A friend of hers had warned her against coming this evening; she'd said bad things happen at 'private parties'. Girls were attacked and raped, but Meredith had told her to stop over-reacting. Mr. Thursday was a nice guy. Apparently she'd been wrong.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Derek blinked, confused, one moment he'd been in paradise, next he was in pain. Lying on the floor being yelled at by a very angry, very naked girl.

"I, I thought…" he began to stutter an explanation.

"You thought what? That I was gonna fuck you? I'm a dancer not a whore!"

Now Derek was annoyed, she'd hardly made hr intentions clear from the beginning. "I'm sorry," he replied snottily "I didn't realise there was a difference!"

Meredith gasped as if she'd been slapped and began to dress hurriedly.

Derek sighed in regret, he hadn't meant to be so harsh. After all, she'd never said there would be sex, and she had probably been terrified when he flipped her over.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let me explain!"

Meredith's eyebrow's shot up "Explain? You want to try and justify practically raping me?"

"I didn't realise." Derek all but screamed "When I tried to touch you at the club you told me there were rules, then you mentioned private parties. I assume that meant there aren't rules at those!"

Meredith could see the regret in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. It was a simple misunderstanding. But he'd still treated her like some common hooker!

"Fine," she conceded "But this wasn't a good idea. It's not going to happen again."

Derek nodded, Meredith picked up the envelope full of money he'd let on the side and swept out the door.

Watching her retreating figure, Derek called out hopefully,

"See you Thursday, then?"

* * *

**Please don't hate him. He really didn't know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry about the mix-up with the last chapter as many of you pointed out, that was a chapter from my other fic. Anyway, I've sorted out the problem now, so if you haven't read it, I suggest you go back and do so before reading this one or it won't make much sense.**

**Thanks for bearing with, and Enjoy!**

**Kat x**

* * *

Derek sat alone in his trailer, he had the morning off and for once he wished he didn't. He needed the distraction of work. He began to tidy up; it was a mess in his bedroom. Crawling under the bed her pulled out the ruined black thong she'd left behind just before midnight. It was a twisted version of Cinderella. 

Running his fingers over the material he felt it was silky smooth, just as he knew the skin it had hidden would be. He could see the sticky residue in the crotch was still wet he held it near his face; it smelt like female arousal. She'd at least enjoyed some of her evening. He knew he should throw them away, but he didn't want to. Instead he slipped them into a sandwich bag, which he then tucked into the back of his underwear draw.

_Meredith wondered the aisles of the supermarket aimlessly. She'd been there over two hours, and only had a few items in her trolley. She was doing anything to avoid sitting at home alone. Although the way the security guard was watching her she wouldn't be surprised if they arrested her soon. _

_She'd torn up a pile of her cards as soon as she got home the night before. As well as private parties paid, she wasn't risking anything like that happening again. It was a shame; she'd liked Mr. Thursday until that. Maybe a bit too much to remain professional, but she could have seen them being friends. Sexy friends. _

_She was dreading Thursday night. Maybe she should quit? No, that wouldn't leave enough notice time. She could always fake sickness though. Maybe she'd do that. On the other hand, guilt is known to be a good motivator, and if it were true she'd get great tips from him…_

The week passed in a blur of emergency surgeries and piles of paperwork. Before he'd always had something to look forward to, to get him through busy days, but now he was seriously doubting whether to go to the club or not. He decided to head home and try to clear his head; maybe it would make the decision easier.

A shower and a couple of beers later, Derek decided he _would_ go to the club. Hopefully she'd meant her forgiveness and wouldn't call security on him. Not to mention, it was hardly her place to scare him away, he'd been going there far longer than she'd been working there.

Meredith closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the show. He was bound to be there, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd back down from a fight. Not that there would be a fight. Or any speaking whatsoever. Her plan was to act as if the whole incident had never happened.

The music started and Derek seriously considered standing up and leaving. But then the curtains opened, it would be rude to leave now. Normally once the curtains opened the show began, but tonight something different happened. The owner, Tony walked onto stage.

"Ladies and – no maybe just Gentleman," there was a small chuckle from the audience, but no one really found it funny. "I know you're all waiting for the show, but first I hope you'll join me in saying goodbye to one of our dancers. She's only been with us for a short time, but tomorrow she's moving onto bigger and better things," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively "So give it up for Cookie!"

She stepped forward, gave a little bow and began a solo dance. Derek stared in shock; she was leaving. It had to be because of him; tomorrow would be a week since 'the incident', just enough time for her to have given notice.

He glanced around, seeing all the men watching her avidly, his blood began to boil. He knew she was here 6 nights a week he wasn't, she probably had plenty of regulars, but something about seeing all these men practically salivating over her made him want to join her on stage. Claim her as his own.

Meredith was angry. She worked here, and after what he did, he had no right to show up here. That was rude, but to show up here and ignore her, well that was something else. He needed to be taught a lesson, and she was going to be the one to do it. Her solo ended and she stood proudly as the audience clapped and cheered, she loved that part. Then, resuming her place with the other girls, they began the group dance.

Derek cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what she was dressed as. Her tight white skirt and blouse left little to the imagination, but gave him no clues. The Red Cross on her little cap suggested that she was a nurse. Well she didn't look like any nurse he'd even seen. Not that that was a problem.

Her full breasts strained against the shiny white of her shirt, begging to be freed. And how he'd love to free them, but he couldn't, no he had to keep his hands to himself. Persuade her to stay. She couldn't leave; it would take away the one thing that made him miserable life bearable. He felt like he'd die without her.

He was so deep in thought he missed the show. That was $5 dollars down the drain. Oh well, plenty more where that came from. Before he knew what was going on, she was walking towards him. He hadn't requested her, but she chose him.

Her thighs brushed together as she walked, sending electrical impulses shooting through her body. She shouldn't be turned on, that was his job, not hers. Standing in front of his chair see winked at him. He waited; she froze. She didn't know what to do. Dance, she should dance. But how? How could she possible dance after what happened less than a week before? How could she dance with him like it meant nothing when really she was crying inside because she'd turned him down and now she was leaving? She'd never see him again, and it was killing her.

She slowly lowered herself towards him, hands either side of his body on the arm rests. She was so close she heard his breath hitch and her cleavage passed trough his line of vision. She bent down, so her lips grazed his ear.

"So this is goodbye."

He heard her voice crack as she said it. Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Don't leave." He whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion "Don't leave because of me,"

Meredith almost laughed; he really did think a lot of himself.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because of me."

She pulled her head away before he could argue and began to dance. Usually she loved her job, but tonight her heart wasn't in it. She put her body through the moves, but she didn't mean any of it, and she was sure he knew.

She undid a button on her shirt. His gaze flicked downwards, eyes darkening with desire. Now that was the result she'd been going for. She fingered the next button and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded eagerly, tucking a note into her garter. It was a 50, but somehow it didn't seem enough. She undid another.

He could see the soft skin of her breasts. She wore a lacy white bra that squeezed them together in a most appealing fashion. He wanted to taste them, but he mustn't. Undoing another she revealed herself to him, her creamy torso standing out, pale, almost glowing in the dimly lit room. She was a goddess.

"So Doctor…" she began. His head shot up from where he'd been staring at her magnificent bosom, how did she know? She cocked an eyebrow; confused at his reaction, most men enjoyed the role-playing.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me my orders?" It clicked. She was a 'nurse' and he was supposed to be the doctor. He could do that.

"Yes nurse, I've been suffering with some discomfort, maybe you could help?"

"Of course," she replied, low and throaty. "Where does it hurt? Here?" She placed a warm hand on his stomach. It made his breath quicken; he was starting to sweat.

"Lower," he grunted.

She traced her hand down his abdomen, stopping just above where he wanted it to be.

"Here?" she smirked, knowing exactly how much this was torturing him.

"Lower."

She lowered her hand over his erection. He was already fit to burst, but at her touch he stretched again. He arched his hips, trying to push into her hand, but she lifted away.

"I don't think it's going to work this way doctor. I'm going to need to apply more pressure."

She mounted his lap, pressing her nether regions against his hardened pole. He gasped; it felt like pain, only so much better.

"Does that feel better?" she asked. He nodded frantically, grabbing at her hips and pushing her down harder.

It was all she could do not to groan as his stiff cock hit her clit through her thin panties. She rubbed harder, trying to meet the ache in her pussy. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second. She wanted him so badly. It was one reason she had to leave. Rocking harder still, she thrust her chest into his face, he gasped in pleasure, and pulling a fistful of notes out his pocket he began to slide them into her clothing. Taking every opportunity possible to touch her. He slipped on into the back of her bra as he ran a hand down her spine, feeling every vertebra. The next he slipped into her bra strap, low down so he could stroke to the top of her breast. Another her slipped under the wire of her bra, teasing the soft underside. He wanted to do nothing more than pleasure her, to massage her all over, to play with her sweet cunt and to drink her dripping juices. But he held back, something's were best left undone.

The song ended and he sighed heavily. This was it. The last goodbye, or not. He raised his head slowly, thinking of what to say, but it was too late. She'd already gone.

Before this night, had anyone asked him if he'd do a nurse, he'd have told them it was more Mark's kind of thing. Not anymore.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter, it seems to forced, but I needed it to show how they're both feeling about her last night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is officially the shortest chapter I have ever written, and for that I apologize, but I've had exams for the last few weeks so I'm a bit out of the swing of things, but the story should be back on soon!**

**Kat x**

* * *

She was finally here. It had taken a long time and a lot of money, but she'd made it. She was a doctor, the Asian woman standing at the locker next to hers turned around. 

"Only 6 women out of 20. And one them is a model, that's gonna be great for the respect thing."

Meredith choked back a laugh, if this woman found being a model bad, what would she say about a stripper? She turned back towards her locker, muttering the Lord's prayer under her breath, she wasn't usually religious, but if anyone was going to need Divine Intervention today, it was her.

A few hours later Meredith had officially decided that she wanted to quit her job and go back to dancing. The customers there were a lot more grateful for her services at least. Instead she'd been stuck with a bratty teenager who thought she knew better than the doctor. Not to mention she'd got lost 3 times, spilt hot coffee on, and been puked on by a patient in the ER. It wasn't even her patient, she'd only been down there because she was lost!

"Excuse me! Doctor Bailey!" The woman might have had small legs, but boy she moved quickly. "Katie Bryce's parents are here, do you want to talk to them or should I ask Dr. Burke?"

No, no." Dr. Bailey replied, obviously agitated about something else. "You need to find the new neuro guy, Dr. Shepherd. He's over there."

Meredith looked in the direction of Dr. Bailey's vague hand-gesture, and found herself staring at Mr. Thursday.

Shit!


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't know what to do, so she took the easy way out. She ran. Unfortunately he was a lot taller than her, and so she'd barely made it out the room when she felt a hand close around her elbow and drag her into an empty stairwell.

"You work here now?" His voice was somewhere between disbelief and amusement. But as far as Meredith could see, there was nothing funny about her current predicament.

"Yes, I do! And it would have been nice if you'd mentioned that to me!" She hissed angrily.

He smirked, "How was I supposed to know? Tony said 'bigger and better things' I could only have assumed that meant porn!"

Her mouth dropped open, what was it with this man and insulting her? She growled angrily and attempted to storm off. Unfortunately it would appear he was still clamping her to him by the elbow.

"No running away now, you came to find me for a reason."

She scowled, knowing he was right. He was her attending and he was the one who the parents wanted to talk to. And if that meant she had to talk to him as well, then she'd just have to deal with it.

"Look, Dr. Shepherd-"

"Dr. Shepherd? I much prefer Mr. Thursday. It's got more of a ring to it don't you think?"

She sighed. It wouldn't be half as annoying if he wasn't so darn charming. "Dr. Shepherd, this is inappropriate. You're an attending and I'm your intern. So stop looking at me like that!"

He smirked. "Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked!"

"But I have. Maybe not as much as I'd like to, but I'm sure there's a situation we can find to rectify that."

"I came to find you to tell you that my patients parents want to speak to you. That's it; I have no desire to speak to you at all on a personal level, so excuse me Dr. Shepherd, but I have places to be." And with that she shoved the chart into his chest and strode away.

* * *

**I hated writing this chapter, I really did, but it had to be done. I'll admit I stole quite a bit from the real show (I watched the stairwell scene three times to try and get this right). But anywho, now this bits over and done with, I can get on witht he real story!**


	8. Chapter 8

A filler-ish cap, but I figured a short one was better than none and ER is on now. I hope to be updating more regularly from now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Meredith spent all day steaming in anger. He treated her like a whore then expected her to like him?! Well there was no way she was going to sleep with him. Even if she wanted to. Which she didn't.

Derek had never been one to intentionally upset the interns, but there was something different about this one. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't help enjoying getting her all riled up. Honestly he found her hottest when she was angry.

A few hours later she found herself on the floor of the library with Christina, researching what could be wrong with the beauty-pageant contestant.

"So what's going on between you and McDreamy?"

"McDreamy?" Meredith knew it was somewhat of an intern tradition to nickname their elders, but she had absolutely no idea what Christina was talking about.

"You know, Shepherd. Are you doing him or what?"

"No! No way, never. I'd rather kill him than screw him." She spat out angrily. OK, maybe that wasn't completely true; she'd rather screw him, and then kill him. That way she'd get sex and revenge.

"Right." Christina replied her voice full of contempt "Because nothing says 'I hate you and want you to suffer' more then blindingly obvious eye sex."

Meredith blushed; OK maybe she had taken pleasure in torturing him. But it had been so much fun watching him squirm uncomfortably, the evidence of his erection just showing through him surgery-gown as she'd sat in the gallery, catching his eye and yawning in a way she knew caused her breasts to heave.

She flipped through the patient's chart again, hoping to find something she'd missed before. There was nothing and yet at the same time she knew there was something. She just didn't know what yet.

In the background Christina was joking about the girl doing rhythmic gymnastics, but Meredith couldn't say she felt the same way. She'd seen it done professionally one time and loved it. After that she wanted to try it herself, but tripped over her ribbons on her first attempt and ended up in hospital with a concussion. Suddenly it hit.

"That's it! She said she fell, but it was so minor no one even thought to put it in her chart! She could have burst an aneurism!"

She jumped up and sped off, so what if she'd promised Christina the surgery? She'd been the one to figure it out, and every stripper knows that the secret to success is to stick to your own terms, no matter what anyone else thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! For a while at least, and with a knew chapter (and hopefully another few later in the week.)

Enjoy!

* * *

If anyone had decided to give Meredith a random drug test at that exact moment in time she was sure they'd find something in her system because she was high! Surgery high maybe, but it felt so much better than any of the drugs she'd ever done and she'd done a lot of drugs in her time.

It had been an amazing surgery to say the least, not only had he made himself popular with the interns by offering it to one of them and saved the patient, but he'd even been able to get Meredith into his OR, and he'd had fun with that. He knew she wasn't just innocently yawning in the gallery early, but purposely teasing him. And boy revenge was sweet.

It certainly hadn't hurt that her first experience of surgery had taken place with Mr. Thursday (or McDreamy as he was apparently called), although she had to admit it made it slightly hard to concentrate and answer his questions properly when all she could think about was his arm brushing against the side of her chest as they stood squashed together in the small OR.

If anyone asked, Derek would have defended himself saying it was a small OR, they were camped and he couldn't exactly ask her to step back. After all she was there to learn by observing and she wouldn't have learnt anything from behind him. Plus he liked the fact that by standing next to her, and being taller, he could smell the flowery scent of her hair and see a slither of smooth milky skin under her neckline.

Meredith knew he wasn't messing with her head by accident. He'd been purposely brushing against her, trying to get her worked up. He'd succeeded, but he wasn't going to win. This had been pay back for her little display earlier, but soon Dr. Shepherd would learn an important lesson. Meredith Grey didn't lose! 

Derek knew he hadn't won. Meredith wasn't the type to drop anything this easily. She'd be back, and personally, he couldn't wait!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been so busy. **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

She could feel him watching her

She could feel him watching her. He was standing just across the hallway, leaning against the nurse's station as she spoke to Katie's parents. She flicked her hair slightly, knowing she couldn't do anything obvious in front of the parents, but it was always fun to play.

"So,"

Meredith jumped, she hadn't noticed him leave his place and move to stand behind her.

"Having fun?"

She nodded mutely, his sudden appearance leaving her speechless.

"Because if you want, I could show you a real good time,"

"Dr. Shepherd."

This time they both jumped, and turned to see Dr. Webber standing behind the,.

"Dr. Webber. I was just telling Dr. Grey here about the tumour removal I have tomorrow."

Dr. Webber raised his eyebrows sceptically. But didn't argue.

"Well I hope you're treating my niece well." He wrapped an arm around Meredith's shoulders and squeezed, she smiled uneasily. Derek gulped uneasily. Not only was his favourite stripper now an intern, but also she was his boss's niece!

"Yes Chief."

"Good." He replied with a curt nod, before walking purposefully off.

Derek turned to Meredith and looked at her questioningly.

"He's not my Uncle. We're in no way related. And that whole little scene was a figment of your imagination, which you will quickly forget. Understood?"

Apparently she could be as scary as her uncle when she wanted to be. He stared at her, unable to speak.

"Good."

And with that, she turned and walked off, just as her Uncle had done.


End file.
